


Making the Best of It

by EverAtYourSide



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy New Year!, High-School Promptis, M/M, New Years Shenanigans, Noct is stuck at the citadel for New Years, Prom comes up with a plan, Things don't quite go according to his plan, coincidences and miscommunication galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAtYourSide/pseuds/EverAtYourSide
Summary: Noctis finds himself stuck attending the Citadel's annual New Year's Eve Celebration, and Prompto being a good friend, decides to come up with a plan to help Noctis make the most of his New Year's Eve. However, after a few unfortunate coincidences point towards something much more sinister, things start to take a turn that neither Noct, nor Prompto could have ever expected.





	Making the Best of It

**Author's Note:**

> The original intention was to have this actually posted on New Year's Eve, but seeing as I literally came up with the entire idea on Saturday (12/30), I would have honestly been super surprised if that had actually happened. So, I'm quite okay settling for posting it on New Year's Day. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I’ve been here for all of an hour and this party is already ten times lamer than it usually is.” Noctis groaned into his phone as he leaned up against the sink in one of the Citadel’s many bathrooms.

“Yeah, well that’s what you get for partying with a bunch of boring old rich people, I guess.” Prompto’s voice carried out from the small device grasped in the young prince’s hand.

“They do this _every year_ …” Noctis continued to complain, “I’ve lost count of the number of times that I’ve tried to get out of it, but Dad always insists I be there. I swear, sometimes where my dad is concerned, I feel like I’m talking to a brick wall.”

“Maybe he just wants to spend New Years with you?” The blonde attempted to add supportively. “That’s what dads are supposed to do, right?”

“Yeah I guess… but do we always have to make such a big deal about it?” Noctis replied. “Bringing in the New Year with just my old man would be fine…” There’s a slight pause, before he continues, “But every year… I’m expected to spend all night showcasing myself as the bright, young prince of Lucis. Why can’t _I_ have a chance to enjoy the new year too, you know?” he sighed. “Just one year… that’s all I want.”

Prompto was silent for a moment, and for a short, harrowing second, Noctis thought he had hung up on him or they had gotten disconnected. Although after a few seconds, he could hear the faint sounds of what sounded like rustling papers before going silent again.

“You know…” Prompto’s voice finally broke the silence. “Who’s to say that you _have_ to waste another New Year’s at that stuffy old party?”

“Oh yeah,” The prince couldn’t help but laugh. “Cause they’re just going to let me waltz right out of the Citadel when I’m expected to be entertaining guests in the main ballroom…”

“Well, I doubt it would be _that_ easy… but not impossible, you know?” Noctis could practically see the blonde grinning, but was completely and utterly lost at what he was trying to get at.

“Might as well be-” Noctis started to say, but was struck silent when he heard the footsteps of someone walking down the hallway directly connected to the bathroom he was currently hiding in.

He proceeded to check the time on his phone and groaned when he realized that he would need to head back to the party, or else risk someone being sent to find him.

“Damn…” he muttered. “Sorry Prom, but I really need to get going. I don’t want to, but I’m sure that certain people will not be please if they realize I’ve been hiding out in the bathroom. Perks of being the Crown Prince, I guess.”

“Wait- Noct, before you go-” Prompto started to say, before Noct could hear more shuffling papers and something that sounded like fingers typing on a keyboard. “If your serious about wanting to enjoy tonight, go to… uh, I think it’s the service door to the auxiliary ballroom? It’s the one that with that giant balcony right next to it, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Noct asked. “The auxiliary ballroom is usually only reserved for overflow during our largest events here. I doubt there would even be anyone in there tonight.”

“Just trust me, dude.”

“But Prom-” Noct started to say, before once again being cut off.

“No buts, just make sure your paying attention to your phone in let’s sayyyyyy, forty minutes or so, okay?” Prompto’s voice is practically giddy with excitement and yet Noct still had absolutely no idea what the blonde was expecting to happen. But really… at this point, what did he have to lose?

“Okay, fine.” Noct finally agreed. “Service door to the auxiliary ballroom in 40 minutes, got it.”

“Awesome!” Prompto practically shouted.

“This better not be just another one of your stupid jokes…” The prince almost growled into the phone. He was in a bad enough mood right now without Prompto trying to pull some elaborate prank for the sake of a few laughs.

“Not at all! Just be patient, you’ll see!” Prompto all but sang before finishing with, “Don’t forget, Noct! Forty minutes!”

“Yeah, Yeah. I got it.” Noct came back. “But seriously, I need to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Heck yeah, you will.” Prompto added right before the line went dead. Noct took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look ridiculous, and regretfully headed back out to the party and all his waiting guests.

* * *

 

It had been nearly an hour since his conversation with Prompto on the phone in the bathroom. Noctis had somehow managed to escape the brunt of the party once more, and managed to get himself to the spot the blonde had specified.

Noctis knew he probably shouldn’t be disappointed that nothing had happened. Although, if he was being completely honest, he was mostly disappointed at not finding out whatever the heck it was that Prompto had been trying to accomplish.

Noct had just been about to give up and head back to the party, when all of a sudden, his phone went off and he felt a jolt of excitement rush through his body when he saw that, speak of the devil, it was in fact, Prompto calling.

“Prom?” Noct asked quickly.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” The blonde apologized on the other side. “Some thing took uh- took a little longer to pull together I first thought it would, but are you at the door?”

“Yeah…” Noct replied, “Not sure what good it’s gonna do, but I’m here.”

“Awesome.” Prompto came back, his voice much softer than usual for whatever reason. “Okay, so your next task if you choose to accept it,” he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “Is to go out that door and there should be a set of stairs to your immediate left. You need to follow that staircase all the way down to the ground floor and await further instructions.” Then, as quickly as he had called, the phone line went dead.

At this point, Noct really had no choice but to follow through and see for himself whatever the heck this big plan of Prompto’s was. Taking another quick glance to make sure there was no-one else in the room, he did as he was told, his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he finally exited the small stairwell.

“Prompto?!?” Noct gasped as he couldn’t help but start rubbing his eyes, making sure that he wasn’t just seeing things. The figure before him had a long jacket, his normally vibrant blonde hair hidden underneath a baseball cap. Despite all that though, it wasn’t hard for Noct to recognize him, even if most of his face was obscured by said hat.

The blonde photographer was leaning casually up against the wall, as though he hadn’t just strolled into one of the most closely guarded buildings in all of Insomnia.

“How in the hell-” Noct breathes slowly, almost unable to believe it.

“I have my ways,” Prompto chuckled, taking particular pleasure in watching Noct stand there with that stunned look on his face.

“It should be impossible to get into the Citadel on a normal day… not to mention on a super high-priority night like tonight… I’m not sure whether to be more worried or impressed.” He continued to gape openly.

“Be impressed.” Prompto quickly replied with a grin. “Be very impressed. It took a lot of work for me to get all the way here without getting spotted!” He exclaimed, a considerable amount louder than he had intended.

Noct couldn’t help but laugh. He had never figured Prom as the silent ninja type; but he was indeed standing right here before his eyes, so he must know something that Noct didn’t, or someone for that matter.

Noct had been about to insist the blonde divulge his secrets, but was stopped when the two of them heard loud footsteps quickly approaching.

“Crap, come on! In here, Noct!” Prompto urged, jumping as he heard the oncoming footsteps and grabbing Noct by the wrist and pulling him in the door right next to where he had been waiting.

They two boys ducked into the room and stood completely still and silent until they were both absolutely sure that the person that had been walking outside had passed by.

“Okay, now for part two of my master plan…!” Prompto proclaimed proudly. “Change into these clothes really quick, and then we can move on to part three.”

“What’s part three?” Noct asked curiously as he started pulling out a plain t-shirt and jeans from the plastic bag that Prompto had just pulled out from beneath his own sweatshirt.

“Our grand escape of course.” Prompto replied, winking playfully as he checked his watch. “Comon, Noct. You gotta hurry, or we’re going to miss our window to get out while the Crownsguard are rotating positions.”

“How the hell do you know the schedule for the changing of the Crownsguard?” Noct asked.

“I happen to know a few people…” Prompto laughed lightly, and then quickly proceeded to receive a disbelieving look from the prince who was still in the midst of attempting to wrestle free from all the various pieces of his fancy suit. “Okay, so I know one guy, and he may have owed me a favor, so I’d say you’re pretty damn lucky he did, or none of this would have been possible.”

Prompto proceeded to start dance back and forth on his tiptoes as he nervously glanced at his watch, while Noct was throwing on the clothing Prompto had brought him as quickly as he could manage.

“Comon Noct…!” Prompto moaned, and Noct could see that he was just itching to run right out the door.

“I’m just… about… okay, finished.” Noct finally muttered, finishing lacing his shoes up, and pulling on the hooded sweatshirt and baseball hat Prompto had hurriedly pushed in his direction.

“Let’s go! They’ll be coming down here any second!” The blonde whispered hastily, as he attempted to pull the now incognito prince back out into the hallway. They were both about to start sprinting down the hallway, when a though struck Noct and he hesitated.

“Wait- Prom…!” The raven exclaimed as he froze where he was, despite the blonde who was still attempting to usher Noct down the long hallway. “Shit… I think I left my phone back in the pocket of my suit, I need to-”

“There’s no time!” Prompto insisted as he continued to pull the other in the opposite direction with as much force as he could muster. “You’ll just have to get it later…! If we stay here any longer, they’ll definitely find us, and you’ll be carted back to that stuffy party. Is that what you want??”

Noct inwardly groaned, he knew what Prompto was saying was right, but there was still a part of him that just felt off when he didn’t have his phone physically with him. Though, if it was a choice between not having his phone and having to go back to that completely overblown celebration, he guessed he would just have to learn to deal with it for the night.

At least this way, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting interrupted by calls from Ignis or anyone else trying to bother him about any “princely duties.” Maybe this could be a blessing in disguise…

“Okay, fine.” Noct grinned as finally relaxed and allowed Prompto to pull him down the long hallway.

As luck would have it, once the boys reached the other end of the corridor, they could clearly hear the steps of whatever Crownsguard was patrolling the immediate vicinity, thankful that they had gotten out of sight at the very last second.

* * *

 

The boys continued sneaking through the twisting hallways of the Citadel; making absolutely sure to stay out of sight and steadily making their way towards what Prompto assured was an easy exit to freedom.

Whether it was from the thrill of being caught, or the rush of adrenaline, the two couldn’t help but giggle at each other as they ducked from one hiding place to another.

At one point, Prompto even made the comment that it was like they were Assassins that were sneaking around, attempting to escape a Templar stronghold after an assassination, and Noct couldn’t help but laugh.

The boys continued to goof off, having the time of their life as they finally reached the exit, still giving enough care to make sure that they hadn’t gone through all the trouble to escape, just to get caught right at the very end.

“I can’t believe that that actually worked…!” Noct couldn’t help but laugh as the two boys burst through the door and into the cool night air.  

“Well, we haven’t gotten away with it just yet…!” Prompto called over his shoulder as they sprinted through the shadows of the expansive building. “If we can just get outside the Citadel gates, then we should be home-free, and that’s when the real fun begins.”

Noct still had absolutely no idea what Prompto’s end game was, but he had already had more fun in the last twenty minutes than he ever had with any and all previous New Year’s Eve celebrations put together; so, he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue.

“Have I ever told you how awesome you are?” Noct joked in a very satisfied tone, even though it wasn’t so much of a joke and he actually meant every word of it. He wasn’t really sure what he had ever done to get someone as awesome as Prompto as his best friend, but he was damn glad he did.

Prompto didn’t use him to get anything like status, fame or power… in fact, he seemed to be the only person that Noct had ever met at school that had treated him like a normal human being. Prompto didn’t care that he was Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis… to him, he was Noct. Just Noct, and nothing else.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to say it again.” The blonde grinned as Noct shoved him lightly on the shoulder.

“Dork.” The prince laughed and Prompto couldn’t help but smile even wider. “So now what?”

“I’m not going to ruin the surprise after all this!” Prompto exclaimed. “You’ll see soon enough.” The blonde continued as he looked back down towards his phone to check the time.

“Ah, shit.” He muttered. “We better hurry, or we’re gonna be late!” The blonde chuckled as he continued to pull the raven on down the street and on to who knew where.

* * *

 

“Your Majesty,” a noble bowed as he approached Regis and his shield, Clarus Amicitia. “This is by far the most impressive New Year’s celebration that I have seen at the Citadel in many years.”

“Your compliments are most appreciated, but I fear I cannot take all the credit.” Regis smiled gently. “There are so many people involved in the preparation of such an event as this.”

“What about your son, Prince Noctis?” The other man asked. “Seeing as he is now a strong and independent young man, I’m sure he must have been an integral part of the preparation?”

“That is very true,” Regis nodded, “Over the past few weeks, my son has indeed been able to work very closely with the everyone, to make sure everything was ready for tonight. I know he would certainly appreciate to hear your generous compliments himself.”

“I would be an honor, Your Majesty.” The man replied. “Where is the Crown Prince, so that I could have the honor of thanking him?”

Regis glanced to his left where his shield was standing, uttering a quick, “Clarus? Would you be so kind as to find my son and bring him here?”

“At once, Your Majesty.” He answered, bowing quickly before disappearing back into the crowd.

Regis continued conversing and making polite small talk with the man, while waiting for Clarus to return with Noctis, but after ten minutes had passed and Clarus had not yet returned, he couldn’t help feel that something was going on.

“I must sincerely apologize for my rudeness, but please excuse me for a moment.” Regis bowed his head as he excused himself from the conversation and attempted to seek out his missing shield.

Although Regis was unable to locate Clarus, it wasn’t long before he noticed Cor walking swiftly through the crowded ballroom

“Cor!” He called out as he approached his old friend. “What is going on? Where is Clarus? And where is Noctis?”

Cor froze as he heard the Regis’s voice right behind him. “Your Majesty…” he uttered as he turned around to face the King. “We seem to be having some trouble… locating Noctis.”

“What in the world is that supposed to mean?” Regis asked incredulously.

“Clarus is going through the security tapes right now to see if we can narrow down his whereabouts. We don’t know if he-” Cor continued to brief Regis, before being silenced by the ringing of his phone.

“Yes…? Okay. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Keep me updated.” Cor conversed with whoever was on the other end of the line before hanging up and placing his phone back in his jacket pocket.

“What did Clarus have to say?” Regis demanded before Cor had even brought the phone down off his ear. “Have you found him?”

“Not yet,” Cor replied, “But we have uncovered a few important clues… although I warn you, Your Majesty… well, it doesn’t look good.”

Regis took a deep breath, praying to the astrals to look over Noctis, wherever he was. “Well? What did you find out?”

Cor looked around to the still thriving party going on around them, “Perhaps, we should move this conversation to a more… private location?”

Regis sighed, looking around at all the guests carrying on a usual around them. “Yes… that would probably be for the best. There is a meeting room just down the hall we can use.”

Once the two older Lucians had properly relocated and made sure to lock to door, Cor was able to relay all the information that he had had been told by Clarus.

Apparently, Noctis had last been seen entering the auxiliary ballroom and proceeded to show up on one of the lower floors very briefly before he was apparently forced into one of the empty rooms along the hallway.

Clarus immediately sent a squadron of Crownsguard soldiers to sweep the room in question. While they weren’t able to find Noctis, they were able to find recover his clothes, and even more surprisingly, his phone.

When Noctis reappeared back in the security feed, he was in dressed in completely different clothes; there was a momentarily struggle before Noctis another person who couldn’t be identified before Noctis was forced completely out of range of the camera.

“Clarus has yet to identify whoever it was who took Noctis, but I have already dispatched the entire Crownsguard to track them down.” Cor attempted to reassure his old friend. “We _will_ find him, Regis.”

* * *

 

“Are we almost there, Prom?” Noct moaned. They had been walking forever and worse yet, he had absolutely no idea how close they were to wherever it was that Prompto had been trying to drag him all night. “I swear, my legs are about to fall off…”

“You’re such a drama queen, Noct…!” Prompto laughed as they continued walking up the hill that they were currently in the process of climbing. “We’re almost there anyway, so I think you’ll survive.”

“You’re not going to pass out on me, now are you?” Prompto couldn’t help but let out another quick laugh as he watched the raven struggle to catch his breath.

“Shuddup…” Noct muttered, breathing heavily as he finally caught up to blonde, who had finally stopped right as they came to the small plateau that existed right at the top of the large hill. “If I had known your little field trip would involve so much walking, I probably would have reconsidered having.”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna change your mind when you see this.” Prompto grinned widely as he sank down to the ground so that he was sitting with his legs crossed and motioning for Noct to join him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Prompto asked as he continued to pat the ground expectantly, right next to him.

Noct smiled at the blonde’s excited instance and quickly planted himself next to him, looking up into the night sky unable to stifle an instinctual intake of breath.

“Wow. You can actually see the stars out here…” He can’t help but gape as he stares up at the clear and cloudless night sky. “How in the world did you find this place, Prom?”

“Well… this is um, this is like one of my favorite spots in all of Insomnia to take photos…” Prompto replied softly. “There’s a lot of great opportunities for lighting and there are always cool things to photograph… and I dunno, I just like it here; it’s really peaceful and relaxing.”

Unable to even look in Noct’s direction, Prompto averted his eyes, feelings of anxiety that Noct wouldn’t think that it was worth going through all the trouble to get here growing ever larger in the pit of his stomach.

Prompto loved it here… but there was no guarantee that Noct would feel the same. Prompto could feel his stomach continue to tie itself in knots as he waited for what Noct would say next.

“Yeah.” Noct breathed as he continued gazing at the immaculate Insomnian skyline. “It’s not every night you get this kind of view of Insomnia _and_ the night sky. I seriously don’t know how you do it, Prom.”

In that moment, all the knots that had been making Prompto feel dizzy and sick to his stomach had almost instantly disappeared, and it was instead replaced by this warm and fuzzy feeling, similar to if he had just chugged an entire mug of hot chocolate.

“Speaking of things that I have no idea how you manage…” Noct continued casually. “I still can’t believe you were able to actually able to get in and get us both out of the Citadel without anyone noticing. Serious props, dude.”

“Eh, its no big deal.” Prompto shrugged, but Noct could tell by the way that Prompto was grinning like a dork that it was anything but. “It was actually really fun and only kind of terrifying… and I didn’t really have any other plans anyway so-”

“Wait- you didn’t want to celebrate the new year with your folks?” Noct asked honestly, not missing the way the blonde’s cheerful posture almost instantly melted, his shoulders dropping, and his eyes falling down to stare at the ground.

“Nah…” Prompto muttered quietly. “They had a work thing…” he shrugged. “So it was just me chilling by myself back at the house.”

“They always seem to have a work thing.” Noct spoke out loud before he had even realized he had said it.

“Yeah… well, they’ve got really important jobs… I guess.” Prompto shrugged again, hoping and praying that the other wouldn’t press the issue; which thank the astrals, he didn’t.

Prompto just so happened to catch a glance of his phone out of the corner of his eye and nearly jumped.

“Hey Noct… it’s only like a minute till midnight.” Prompto noted as he broke the steady silence.

“Cool.” Noct replied as he glanced back over towards the clear outline of the Citadel against the night sky, glad that he wasn’t still in the middle of that mess of a celebration. “I reckon we’ll have a pretty good view of the fireworks they shoot off every year at the Citadel.”

_That’s not the only think I have a pretty good view of…_ Prompto thinks to himself, but doesn’t dare speak aloud, for fear that he would die of embarrassment.

Prompto would never dare breath of a word of it to anyone, but he had secretly had a crush on Noct since the day they had met. There had been several moments over the past few months where Prompto had almost confessed, but he always seemed to chicken out at the last possible second.

After all, why the hell would someone like Noct, who was the Prince of astral-damned Lucis, want anything to do with Prompto “nothing but a boring old commoner” Argentum?? The fact that they were even friends was sometimes enough to mystify the blonde.

Maybe he would never be able to be with Noct in that way, but at least he could savor moments like this and almost pretend that what they had was something that was more than friends.

_Oh shit, what time is it?_ Prompto suddenly panics, thinking that they’d already missed the big countdown with all his ridiculous daydreaming. He is able to let out a sigh of relief when he realizes that they still had a little over twenty five seconds.

“Noct!” Prompto shouts, “It’s like the last twenty seconds, we totally need to count it down to the New Year!”

Noct can’t help but laugh at the exuberance coming off of Prompto, a wide grin once again donning his pale features.

“You’re such a dork, Prom.”

“Comon Noct…! Don’t leave me hanging…” Prompto pleaded, pretending to pout and proceeded to add, “10 seconds left!!”

Prompto started counting down, smiling broadly as soon as Noct joined in.

10.

9.

  1. They were staring at each other now, their heads mere inches apart. Prompto held out his phone, so they could countdown together, and the blonde couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Noct’s vivid, blue eyes.



7.

6.

5.

  1. _Oh Astrals… why did I have to get a crush on the Prince of fucking Lucis… fuck me…_



3.

2.

“Happy New Year, Noct!!” Prompto couldn’t help but shout.

Despite everything, this was definitely by far the best New Year’s he had ever had.

He wasn’t sitting at home feeling sorry for himself, because his parents were never around to celebrate with him. He was here in his favorite place in Insomnia, with his favorite person in the whole of Eos… and how the heck could this get any better?

Prompto was filled with such excitement and fervor thinking about all the stupidly romantic specials that he’s watched on TV. Then, his brain apparently decides to completely die, because moments later he feels his body lean forward just far enough, so that his lips press firmly up against Noct’s.

The thought of exactly what he’s doing doesn’t quite reach his incapacitated brain for a few seconds, until he realizes that Noct has gone completely stock still.

_Oh my god. He hates me… what the fuck did I just do…?!? I’ve completely fucking destroyed the only real friendship I’ve ever had because I’m such an freaking idiot! Fuuuuuuckkkkkk…! Way to go Prompto… you ruined yet another New Year’s Eve… Good. Fucking. Job._

All these thoughts and more continue to overwhelm the blonde’s mind as he attempts to pull himself away from Noct, so that he can start running as fast as he can, and never has to see the look of total and complete disgust on his former best friend’s face.

Right as Prompto is attempting to pull away however, Noct does something that Prompto never would have guessed he would in a million years… he kisses him back.

The two continue kissing each other deeply, completely uninterested and unaware of the grand barrage of fireworks that are exploding in the distance and lighting up the night sky directly over the Citadel to celebrate to coming of the new year.

It’s only a few minutes later that the two bodies finally attempt to separate themselves, breathless and looking at the other in sheer wonder.

“Noct I-” Prompto starts to say, but before he can get much further he is interrupted when a large gloved hand covered his mouth and he felt another large hand roughly pin both his arms behind his back.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the mysterious stranger used the hand currently secured around his mouth to force him back up to his feet and proceeded to start dragging him backwards and more importantly, away from where Noct is still sitting, completely untouched.

Prompto tries to scream, but the large hand over his mouth completely muffles them. He tries to fight against the hand that is restraining him, but the person that the hand belongs to must be built like Gladio… no matter how hard he squirms, struggles, or kicks, he isn’t able to even come close to escaping the man’s steel-like grip.

Seconds later Prompto feels cold metal close around his wrists followed by a sound of some kind of locking mechanism… _wait- handcuffs?_ Prompto thinks frantically to himself, his heart feeling like it’s going to drop completely out of his chest.

“Target secured and neutralized.” Prompto can hear the man say from somewhere behind him. “I also have visual confirmation on the Crown Prince, I repeat, visual confirmation of the Crown Prince, who appears to be unharmed.”

_What the hell?_ Prompto thinks to himself. _These guys were looking for-_ and then Prompto sees another man walk over to where Noct is still sitting dumbstruck. The blonde has seen uniforms like this before... they… they must be a Crownsguard. Which means they have to be here for Noct… because I… because I what, helped him get out of the Citadel….?

Was playing hooky from some fancy party, really worth having the Crownsguard hunt both of them down like this? What the hell kind of mess had he gotten them into??

“What the hell is going on here?!?” Noct finally breaking out of his stupor manages to yell.

“If you’ll please come with me, your highness…” The Crownsguard that had approached him, asked calmly. “Your father has been worried sick.” The man continues, “He will be overjoyed to find that you have not been harmed.”

“Harmed???” Noct repeats disbelievingly. “Why the hell would he think I’ve been hurt??”

“We were told that you had been kidnapped…” The Crownsguard stated as his attention flickered over toward Prompto and the other Crownsguard that was holding him. “What are you waiting for? Take the kid away, so the Marshal can figure out what he wants to do with him.”

“No!” Noct practically exploded, and he would have run over to help the clearly terrified blonde, had he not been held back by the Crownsguard soldier that was standing right next to him.

“What the hell are you doing! Get off of me, and let Prompto go! STOP!” Noct shouted desperately, but it did nothing to stop the other man from pulling the white-as-a-sheet blonde away from the two of them.

“I apologize, Your Highness.” The man holding Noct shook his head. “The Marshal’s orders were clear. He wants the suspect in question to be brought to the Citadel for questioning, and from there, His Majesty will dole out the appropriate punishment.”

Noct continued to attempt to argue with the Crownsguard soldiers, but they didn’t pay the prince any mind as the man that held Prompto continued to practically drag him away from the raven-haired teen.

Prompto couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d really done it now… if Noct couldn’t do anything then that was it. He was done for. The two of them had joked about how Prompto had essentially kidnapped the prince from the New Year’s party at the Citadel, but it definitely didn’t feel like a joke right now. This was real. He was really going to be charged with kidnapping the crown prince, and Prompto didn’t even want to think about what kind of punishment that would carry.

Prompto could feel his heart beating at what felt like a million miles an hour, and on top of that, he was started to feel very dizzy and lightheaded. He kept thinking about what horrible things that the king would do to people like him who dared to take off with his son, the _freaking Crown Prince of Lucis_. It had to be treason of the highest degree, only short of kidnapping the king himself.

Prompto could feel it getting harder and harder to breathe, and the panicking blonde wasn’t sure if it was because of the Crownsguard who still had his hand over his mouth, or because his body had suddenly decided to ignore his brain and not listen to a thing it was saying right now.

His breaths were coming in quicker and shorter and part of him almost would rather suffocate right here than face the wrath of the furious king that awaited him back at the Citadel.

The last thing that Prompto thought before the overbearing darkness completely consumed him was that he hoped that he might be able to see Noct one more time to apologize before they threw him away in some jail cell to rot for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

When Prompto first started coming around, his brain was just a mess of white noise. He couldn’t remember what he was doing or where he was. He tried to concentrate and figure out what the hell was going on, but instantly regrets his decision when all of the memories of the last few hours rush back into his brain without abandon.

He remembered sneaking into the Citadel, grabbing Noct and then both of them sneaking out. He remembered their long trek to the hillside, which had become one of his favorite spots in Insomnia. He even remembered some how gathering up the nerve to and actually kissing Noct, but with the good memories also come the bad.

He had been arrested by the Crownsguard, because they somehow thought that he, Prompto Argentum was capable of kidnapping the prince. Which he guessed, he couldn’t really argue with, even if he hadn’t had any ill intentions. That was it. It was over. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Prompto wanted nothing but to fall back into the numbing embrace of unconsciousness, but some where above him, there were voices… voices that refused to allow him to just float away.

“-was that all about?”

“-evidence pointed toward kidnapping...”

“Like Prompto would be capable of that…”

The words were definitely reaching his ears, but Prompto was having trouble actually processing what was going on. Wasn’t he supposed to be in some holding room back at the Citadel? But if he was, why could he distinctly hear Noct’s voice? He couldn’t imagine that they would let Noct anywhere near him after everything had happened.

“Okay, I realize now that it was stupid to try and leave the party,” Noctis continued on, though Prompto was surprised at how relaxed he sounded. Was Noct really okay with all of this?

“Why the hell would you guys think that Prompto kidnapped me?” He asked incredulously, “I know I’ve only brought him over to the Citadel a handful of times… but seriously… he doesn’t have a mean bone in his entire body.”

“We had no idea that it was Prompto who had taken you.” The gruff and low voice replied. “All we saw was you getting dragged into a room, and subsequently dragged out of the Citadel. Your clothes had been discarded and your phone left behind. All evidence we had pointed towards you being held under duress.”

“Okay, so bad miscommunication, I get it.” Noctis replied. “But Prompto was just trying to help me, okay? He doesn’t deserve any of this, especially that bullshit that you had the Crownsguard pull… you practically gave him a heart attack.”

“Well, what’s done is done, kid. I’m not going to apologize for wanting to keep you safe.” The other voice stated plainly. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go and get word to your father. He will be overjoyed to hear that you are indeed safe. He was rather beside himself when he realized you were missing.”

“You go do that, Cor.” Noctis replied. “I’m gonna stay here with Prompto.”

Prompto could hear the footsteps getting softer as the other man, the freaking Marshal no less, walked further away.

“ ‘m sorry noct…” Prompto muttered quietly, as he finally managed to find his voice. “This ‘s all m’fault.”

“Holy shit, Prom…??” Noct choked out, having been completely unaware that the blonde now laying across his lap had even woken up.

“How long have you been awake?? Are you feeling okay?” The prince asked in equal parts worry, concern and surprise. “And what the heck are you even apologizing for? You literally gave me the best New Year’s gift I could have ever asked for…” He ended quietly.

“I’m definitely the one’s who’s sorry… I had no idea that things would blow up the way that they did…” Noct groaned. “I’m really, really sorry Prom… I never should have gotten you mixed up in all this.”

“So, what’s gonna happen now?” The blonde asked, confused that he wasn’t being carted away to the Citadel, but concerned for what could still be coming.

“Happen?” Noct asked tilting his head in confusion, taking a moment to think before he realized what the blonde was getting at. “Oh, you mean with the Crownsguard?” Prompto hesitantly nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Noct smiled as he couldn’t help but run his fingers absently through the other’s soft hair. “I already explained and straightened everything out with Cor. I can’t say that my dad is going to be terribly happy with me, but I made the Marshal promise that nothing would happen to you. You’re totally free and in the clear.”

“Sorry…” Prompto couldn’t help but apologize again. “I guess running off with the Crown Prince when he’s supposed to be at the big New Year’s Party at the Citadel wasn’t my best plan ever… I’ll definitely think of a better gift next year.” he finished and couldn’t help by grin a little, to which Noct then proceeded to let out a soft laugh in agreement.

“That was definitely a fun gift, even though it kind of got a bit out of hand at the end… although that wasn’t what I meant earlier when I said you had given me the best gift I could have ever asked for.” Noct finished, glad that it was almost pitch black out, so that Prompto couldn’t see him start to blush furiously.

“Wait- I don’t think I follow…” Prompto mumbled. “What else did I-” the blonde started to ask, before the other male leaned down so he could capture his lips in a quick, passionate kiss. This time it was Prompto’s turn to be surprised, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning into and returning the kiss.

“Happy New Year, Prom.” Noct practically sings as he finally pulls away, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear.

“Happy New Year, Noct.” Prompto grins back. He never thought that his first kiss on New Year’s Eve would happen quite like this, but in the end, he wouldn’t want to change a thing. Although maybe next year, they could do without the handful of Crownsguard pouncing on them like angry cats after they finished kissing at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! [ever-at-your-side-15](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ever-at-your-side-15)


End file.
